That Boy!
by NanamiSmall
Summary: Legolas and Gimli are going to visit Hobbiton...but meet up with a very interesting person and the legend about the 'Fhish-Shiticks'


Helloooo everyone! This is my first fan fiction and I hope readers like you read this as "entertainment" only. I'm not striving for excellent grammar and what not. Reviews are appreciated!  
  
As always, I don't own LOTR. But I do own Kid (my OC)  
  
As usual, have fun with this story, I had much fun writing it (kuz I have no life) and I hope readers will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
That Boy!!!  
  
"Ho boy, how much longer, Legolas?" asked a very tired Gimli. They had been walking nonstop for over 10 miles and Gimli just wasn't the type to walk.  
  
Ahead of him, the tall elf looked back and stifle a small laugh," we just took a break 5 minutes ago, Gimli."  
  
" WELL," Gimli puffed," I'd say we should take another one." As he said that, he clunked onto the floor.  
  
Legolas didn't say anything; he knew that arguing with a dwarf had no points. So he put down his bags on the floor next to Gimli and proceeded to check out the flowers that were blooming nearby. His acute elf eyes picked up some robins up in the tree and an eagle high above the leaves of the trees, which were sheltering them from the warm spring day. They were going to Hobbiton, to see Sam, Merry, and Pippin. It had been far too long and Legolas, not to mention Gimli, wanted to see them and see how they were doing. Suddenly, with his acute elf hearing abilities, he heard a twig snap a few hundred feet away. Followed by a swish sound and a sound of a young boy screaming some foul words not even Sauron would say.  
  
" Did you hear that?" Legolas asked Gimli. Gimli glared at Legolas and snorted," I'm not a elf."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Legolas arrived at the clearing and saw a brown bundle dangling high up at the trees. It seems someone just walked into a game trap that the locals had made.  
  
" Excuse me, but do you need help?" asked Legolas amusingly. It's been a while since he saw someone walking into a trap. The bundle above stopped moving and looked down at Legolas. He was met with a pair of dark eyes.  
  
" No, I'm just dandy." He sounded sarcastic. Gimli, who was standing next to Legolas, went up to the string that was tied to the tree and gave it a mighty chop. The boy fell on earth with a hearty thump.  
  
" Ow! You could have chopped it, then slowly lowered me down," and with a sarcastic sigh, " Dwarves"  
  
" Hey! What did you say about dwarves?" Gimli taunted back, axe in hand ready.  
  
He didn't answer, why, it seems like he didn't even hear Gimli talk! He started to dust his dirty brown cloak and looked up at Legolas.  
  
Legolas, looking at him, noted that he seemed young, maybe a mere 20 or 30 years old in mortals. But then, he was an elf, so he was naturally bad at judging the age of mortals. The mortal was of average height. Certainly not a hobbit, Legolas thought. His dark eyes stared into Legolas' bright ones.  
  
" What are you looking at? Never seen a guy?" He snorted and glared at Legolas like he was going to make a nice morsel.  
  
Legolas, not used to being with rude companies, especially if you saved them, glared at the boy.  
  
" Hey! Watch how you talk to my friend!" Gimli was almost ready to raise his mighty axe, when Legolas stopped him.  
  
" Hmph. An Elf with a Dwarf," the boy said with disgust," Friends? Ha, what has the world come to? What's next, Marriage?" Legolas glared at him even harder, his hands, still resting at his sides, were ready to take an arrow and bow. Gimli looked like he was ready to kill already.  
  
The Boy, which Legolas will call, grins smugly and walked around them, looking up and down at them. " Watch it elf boy, I wouldn't take those arrows out yet."  
  
Legolas looked at him a bit surprised, how did he know? The Boy, looking at Legolas' surprised face, grinned even more, showing his teeth. Gimli had the sudden urge to chop off his head.  
  
" Well, it's been nice meeting you all, but I REALLY need to take off." The boy said, and looked around. Seeing the right route, he went north. Soon, he was a dot amidst the valley.  
  
Legolas and Gimli stood there, dumbfounded. That was the weirdest experience in their lifetime.  
  
" Mortals." Gruffed Gimli. Legolas only nodded.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------+++++  
  
After what seemed liked years to Gimli, but only 10 minutes to Legolas, they arrived at the little city of Moss. It was a quite little city outside of Bree and Rivendell. The people who dwell there were mostly man, with a few hobbits running around. It was a peaceful city and Rangers and other travelers would stop by to buy supplies or rest at the numerous inns in Moss. People were walking by, paying no heed to Gimli and Legolas, however weird their presence were in this quite layback town of Moss.  
  
The houses of Moss were covered with, well, moss, hence the name of the town. The moss was of dark green and some hung long with long leaves and others were like sponges, short and small. The structures were mostly cottages style, with the choice of the color for the paint yellow. Legolas strolled very much relaxed through the town, going to the inn, Wonderwood. It was located in the center of the town, which was a mere 3 minute walk from the front gate. Gimli, who was walking behind Legolas, tried very hard to catch up with the tall elf's generous strides.  
  
" Legolas, would you like to go get a drink at the Moss Brewery and Co first? Check in can always wait." Gimli told Legolas.  
  
Legolas stopped walking and turned back, " Well, that wouldn't hurt! I'm a bit thirsty after all, concerning what happened with that very weird boy."  
  
" Oh yes, that boy..'' Gimli put his fingers on his chin, pondering," He was rather weird, downright rude after all. Haven't met such a rude boy in all my." But his sentence was cut short, due to someone pushing, or rather, kicking him in the back. Gimli tumbled forward and Legolas managed to catch the little fella.  
  
Legolas, surprised at what happened, looked up from a rather foul looking Gimli and saw the same pair of dark eyes. The Boy.  
  
" Well, if the dwarf wasn't talking so loud that everyone in Moss can hear him, I wouldn't have kicked him." His voice was full of sarcasm and he arched his eyebrows at Legolas and smirked. The Annoying Smirk, thought Legolas. The Boy wasn't wearing his dirty cloak anymore, but was wearing the Moss' apparel. A white-collar shirt with a moss green vest and brown pants. His hair, which was not seen before because of his cloak, was black.  
  
Gimli got up and dusted away Legolas' hands, which was still holding him,'' YOU! Why I outta teach you younglings a lesson!" With that, he preceded to take out his trusty old axe, affectionately named, The Little One.  
  
Legolas, seeing Gimli's short temper wire just got disconnected, stood between the Boy and Gimli,'' Listen, young man," started Legolas, eyeing him carefully," Why don't we settle this as civilized as possible." With that, he looked at Gimli, who scolded.  
  
The Boy, who was half a body higher than Gimli but a head shorter than Legolas, stared at Legolas, without his Annoying Smirk anymore, it just faded away.  
  
" Well, it looks like Elfie has more brains than a dwarf does, eh?" He taunted, much to Legolas' dismay.  
  
Gimli had enough, he took out his axe and was just going to swing it at him. But Legolas brought his hands down and whispered to Gimli," Better not get the whole townsfolk to see this, you know." Gimli looked at Legolas and nodded with extreme effort.  
  
The Boy, seeing how well behaved Gimli got, brought out his arm," Well, I guess I should introduce myself," with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye," The name's, Kid, Kid Pillywiggins."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
At the Moss Brewery Co. Legolas, Gimli, and The Boy, well, his name is Kid now, sat down with a hearty mug of Moss' finest beer. Gimli order the finest beer, while Legolas, who doesn't drink much, settled down with a cup of nice Spring water, Kid settled down with beer and a plate of peanuts.  
  
" As I was saying, " Gimli huffed when he slammed down his mug of beer," You're very rude and annoying."  
  
Legolas looked at Gimli and turned to Kid, but Kid paid no heed to Gimli's drunken words and proceeded to sip his beer.  
  
Not a strong drinker, thought Legolas.  
  
"Anyway, Mr. Pillywiggins, why were you in the forest earlier?" Legolas asked Kid, who was eyeing the peanuts on the table.  
  
"Well.." Kid trailed off and he looked flustered," It's not really your business actually," he ended it with the well known Annoying Smirk.  
  
" Well, fella! When I was your age, we never ever talked to our elders like that! I remember when I was a young dwarf in the mines of.." Gimli trailed off and fell out his chair and crashed onto the floor. He was very drunk. Kid laughed and choked on a peanut. Legolas sighed.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
After a few minutes of hauling the now sleeping Gimli into their room at the inn, Wonderwood, Legolas tossed Gimli onto his bed with a sigh," Dwarves are heavier than they look," he turned to look at Kid, who was looking at Legolas' bow and arrow with keen interest.  
  
Legolas' bow and arrows were on the floor next to his bed, which was across the room. Legolas, who doesn't really quite trust Kid to the extent of letting him to TOUCH his bow, said to Kid," Well! It's actually quite late and you look like your still in your youthful age, should go back to your home or your mom and dad will worry."  
  
Kid turned around to look at Legolas with a thoughtful expression, very not typical of Kid. For a moment, Legolas was actually worried that the lad would burst out crying, because that's just what he looked like!  
  
".Nah, I think I'll stay with you guys a while longer. I'd love to hear all your stories about your adventures and all! It's actually quite boring here in Moss.." Kid trailed off and looked out the window. It was getting darker outside and suddenly  
  
Gimli started to snore. His snoring cut the silent air like a pig squealing during prayer.  
  
" I feel sad that you have to share a room with him." Kid laughed," How can you sleep??"  
  
Legolas stifle a laugh. Kid wasn't really half bad, guess you need to just get close to him when he starts to get nice, Legolas thought.  
  
"When are you guys leaving," Kid asked and turned around to look at Legolas.  
  
Legolas looked at Kid, he had a very serious expression on his face," Well, we were just stopping for the night, we might leave tomorrow."  
  
Kid stared at Legolas blankly for a few seconds, then this enormous grin appeared on his face, which made Legolas feel slightly uncomfortable.  
  
" Can I come with you!?" Kid exclaimed excitedly and practically jumped on Legolas. " Uh.well.I..Gimli..Uh.." Legolas stammered because Kid's face was centimeters away from his face, which made breathing and talking very difficult.  
  
" Please please please please!!!!!" Kid begged and fell onto his knees, grabbing the elf's pants and giving him a sad puppy eye look. " Well, um, I'm ok, I guess, but Gimli.." Legolas trailed off, looking at a sleeping and snoring Gimli on the bed.  
  
Kid released Legolas and stood up and gave Legolas a determined expression," I want to see the world, Legolas. I want to see what you guys see. I want to see Rivendell and other cities! I want to meet other elves and other dwarfs, maybe," Kid added with a mutter.  
  
Legolas walked up to Kid and put his hands on his shoulder," Why don't we talk about this tomorrow, when Mr. Grumpy is up, ok?"  
  
Kid looked up at Legolas and after a small sigh, nodded." Alright..but if ya gonna leave without me knowing.." Kid's face was dangerously close to Legolas'," prepare to die." Legolas gulped.  
  
End of Chap1 


End file.
